naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she became a member of Team Natsu. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. She is also the younger, long-lost sister of 10th Division Captain and 1st Generation Ice Dragon Slayer, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and the love interest of Romeo Conbolt. Background Physical Appearance Wendy is a petite young girl with fair skin, brown eyes and long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, which she wears in pigtails held together by two animal ear-like attachments and two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Wendy's light-blue Fairy Tail Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder. Wendy generally wears a green, sleeveless flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top (the top triangle is light-blue, the middle is light-green, and the bottom triangle is light-yellow with white lining) and a crossing pattern around the rest of the dress held by a small yellow ring connecting the top of her dress around her neck, exposing bare back. She wears a yellow thick band around each of her arms and a pair of red, ankle-tied sandals on her feet. While off-duty, Wendy wears a similar sundress, only this time it's light-red with pale blue-green trimming and a red ribbon at the top of the dress, along with blue, ankle-tied sandals. Personality Wendy is a very shy and polite girl with a lady-like manner. She is always accompanied by her Exceed companion, Carla, as they have a very close relationship. She is very eager to try and make friends. Wendy also cares greatly for her guild members, and even suggested going to the home-town of the Exceed to try and get them to evacuate when they were under threat. She's initially portrayed as insecure, doubting of both her ability to help her allies and appearance (e.g., the sizes of her breasts), however Wendy has become more confident and brave as time goes on, and she always tries to be of help wherever she can. She is intelligent and has a very honest personality, is "direct and open with her emotions", and is easily swayed by the people around her. However, this also causes her to be "very romantic", and can be spontaneous and "very ditzy". Unlike the other Dragon Slayers, Wendy doesn't enjoy fighting, preferring to avoid it as much as possible. If, however, it's for the sake of her guild, friends, or even her older brother, Wendy will fight without hesitation. Synopsis Abilities Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power, defense power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. Her mastery of both offensive and defensive abilities from her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic has earned her the epitaph, "Sky Dragon", and "Maiden of the Sky". *'Sky Dragon's Roar': An air version of the standard Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellow after having her Second Origin unlocked. *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim, and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy first used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. *'Troia': A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu, Naruto, and Hitsugaya's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. *'Vernier': A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER…". **'Ile Vernier': By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. *'Arms': After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS..". **'Ile Arms': By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. *'Armor': A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themselves, for a short period of time. **'Ile Armor': By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise': By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. **'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise': A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. *'Deus Corona': By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. *'Deus Eques': By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack': This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. *'Sky Dragon's Claw': Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang': Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Shattering Light: Sky Drill': A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. **'Milky Way': It is a Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialize souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. Dragon Force: By consuming air with high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Wendy gains pink eyes together with a longer hair, now pink instead of blue, that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Enhanced Sky Dragon Slayer Magic': *'Enhanced Magic Power': Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Wendy has shown to be able to combine her Magic with Lucy's creating powerful spells. *'Sky and Sand Spell': Lucy and Wendy combine Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster to increase the destructive power of both attacks. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite preferring to avoid combat, and especially close-range confrontations, Wendy can combine unarmed attacks with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic in order to make up for her reduced size, making the blows she lands stronger and increasing their range with the wind currents characteristic to her Magic; a fighting style not unlike Sherria Blendy's, whom Wendy engaged in a melee confrontation near the end of their battle in the Grand Magic Games Tournament. Enhanced Durability: Wendy possesses good physical resilience. She was shown being struck by a God Slayer Magic attack while taking little damage and was able to counter-attack immediately. Wendy also engaged Sherria using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they used Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Sky God Slayer Magic respectively to bolster their blows. By the battle's conclusion, Wendy had only sustained moderate injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Wendy, despite her frail build, possesses great physical stamina. She has been shown, various times, using numerous Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells in quick succession, showing little to no fatigue afterwards, best exemplified throughout her battle with Sherria during the Grand Magic Games. Wendy used powerful techniques, sustaining multiple injuries after each successive attack, while still mustering the strength to perform a Sky Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, and, in the end, still having the strength to draw with said opponent, if only through hand-to-hand combat. Enhanced Reflexes: Wendy's reflexes are shown to be rather sharp, able to sense and dodge incoming attacks, even in various distances between her and her opponent(s). Enhanced Smell: Wendy, like all Dragon Slayers, has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated with Jellal and Porlyusica. Great Magic Power: Wendy, as the Sky Dragon Slayer, possesses a proportionately larger amount of magical power than most children would possess. Due to this, she has been able to enhance herself with magic several times, allowing her to keep up with older and more experienced mages. However, her magical power really shows through in battle; proving to be capable of releasing multiple high-level Slayer spells and still have magical power left over. Her magic color is green. Relationships Family *Grandeeney (Foster Mother; Missing) *Unnamed Parents (Deceased) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Team Warriors **Carla **Natsu Dragneel ***Happy **Gray Fullbuster **Lucy Heartfilia **Juvia Lockser **S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet **Naruto Uzumaki **Sasuke Uchiha **Chūnin Hinata Hyūga **Jōnin Sakura Haruno **Ichigo Kurosaki **Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki **3rd Seat Karin Kurosaki **Major Edward Elric **Alphonse Elric **Princess May Chang ***Xiao-Mei **Jōnin Kakashi Hatake **Captain Byakuya Kuchiki **S-Class Mage Jellal Fernandes **Meredy **Colonel Roy Mustang **Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye **Major Alex Louis Armstrong **Konoha 11 ***Sai ***Jōnin Shikamaru Nara *** Chūnin Ino Yamanaka ***Chūnin Chōji Akimichi ***Chūnin Kiba Inuzuka ****Akamaru ***Chūnin Shino Aburame ***Chūnin Rock Lee ***Chūnin Tenten **Team Karakura ***Lieutenant Renji Abarai ***Lieutenant Momo Hinamori ***Uryū Ishida ***Orihime Inoue ***Yasutora Sado **Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto **3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame **5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa **Fairy Tail ***Gajeel Redfox ****Panther Lily ***Levy McGarden ***S-Class Mage Mirajane Strauss ***Elfman Strauss ***Lisanna Strauss ***Romeo Conbolt **Twin Dragons of Sabertooth ***Guild Master Sting Eucliffe ****Lector ***Rogue Cheney ****Frosch **Yukino Agria **Kagura Mikazuchi **Winry Rockbell **Prince Ling Yao ***2nd Homunculus Greed **Lan Fan *Master Makarov Dreyar Rivals * Enemies *Tartaros *Unified Axis *Black Lotus Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Hitsugaya-Marvell Family Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Unified Army Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:S-Class Level Combatants Category:Team Warriors Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters